The spat between dark and light
by SleonHika
Summary: After so many years, a long rivalry is being settled between two people once and for all when they finally face off. who will win, who will lose. this is the fight between dark and light. sucky summary, better story. rated t, since its still curses.
1. Wraith VS Seanri

A/N: This was when my sister was having a fit with her friend in gaiaonline and sort of settled it with a fight. Hope you enjoy and please review and no flames!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Gaia so their names are changed. This was during a role-play.

(Blablabla): descriptions to what's happening.)

*****Blablabla*: thoughts

The spat between dark and light.

(You see two people face one another about 15 yards away from each other at a desolate battlefield with old run-downed buildings. On the left you see a women with long brown wavy hair with Blue eyes, black cat ears on her head, a black cat-like tail, and tanned skin. She is wearing a cameo T-shirt with black pants, Black combat boots, 8 rings on both her hands covered by dark teal gloves, and a Black scarf around her neck. In both her hands were these large shark teeth like blades with overlaps of straps wrapped around the hilts. On the right was this young man with long silver hair with golden eyes and pale skin. He's wearing a black shirt with biker pants and black shoes covered by an opened long black overcoat and black gloves. Around him was this dark Aurora. The girl was the first to speak.)

Seanri: (with looks of determination.) I will beat you this time, Wraith.

Wraith: (he laughs, then looks at her with a cocky look.) There you go again. You're so cute when you're mad ^^.

Seanri: (She growls.)

Wraith: (He laughs louder.) hahahahahaha, there you go being cute again

Hahahahahaha

Seanri: grr!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wraith: (a dark smile is spread to his face.)

So what are you going to do now, Seanri?

Seanri: (pulls out the two shark tooth daggers, turns to Wraith and gets into fighting position) Ready?

Wraith: (yawns while stretching out)

If that's all you can do then I don't even know if it's worth playing with you............ (He sighs)

Oh well. Maybe if my backs turned then you might just be able to hit me (turns around laughing)

Now come on...........

Do your worst.

Seanri: (vanishes and appears in front of Wraith. both of the blades strucked into his shoulders and in less then a few seconds he gets kicked in the stomach. he then flies to a wall, making a crater.)

Don't underestimate me. I'm a lot stronger now.

Wraith: (the dust clears but nothing is there) it's a shame you couldn't even tell that what you attacked was nothing but a worthless spirit..........

(He appears behind her gives her a little push into a lot of mud before disappearing again) and you may be stronger but it seems your mind may be slipping......... (His voice and laughter seem to come from everywhere and everything)

Seanri: grrrr!!!! (Gets out of the mud.)

Show your self!!!!!!!!

Wraith: show myself? (He appears a short distance in front of her)

What are you talking about? (She hears something behind her and sees that he is there as well)

I'm here............

(He appears to her right)

And there...........

(He appears to her left)

And everywhere................

(He appears on the buildings and she can see him all around her)

So I have never hidden myself to you... I've always been around.

(Suddenly they all disappear)

Closer than you think...

(She feels his breath on the back of her neck)

But I suppose I can't play with you all night long..............

(She then sees a small green light in the distance ahead of her)

So take this

(The small green light grows a bit larger before it is released and comes straight for you at an immense speed)

Seanri: *shit! *

(Drops the knifes only to grab them by the straps and spins them at high velocity. then a small wind halo appears over her head then to the blades. the green energy gets 2 feet close)

Wind Halo!!!!!

(A strong Wave of air moves in a vertical form, which sliced through the energy, missing her. she then slows the blades and catches them both in mid air.)

Cut The Mumbo Jumbo Crap Wraith!!!!!

Fight Like A man And Face Me!!!!

Wraith: oh my...........aren't we getting a little edgy now?

(He appears a short distance from her)

But since you are asking so nicely I have choice but to do as you ask...

(He holds out his hand and a green glow begins to swirl around it charging with power)

Although I hope you don't mind if a few of my friends join in as well....

(She looks around to see herself once again surrounded by copies)

Hahahahahahahaha.........

(All the of the copies begin to laugh with him as they raise their hands and the same green energy begins to flow)

Now then its time for you to learn some manners kitty cat...

(His tone changes and he fires the now charged beam at her and the 67 clones did the same)

Seanri: Damn!!!! (Jumps high in the air, Missing the beams. while in the air, she ties the to straps of the two blades together making them 6 feet apart from one another. then spins the blades at high speed in front of her, creating a large twister, aiming at the clones.)

Take This, Dervish!!! (A large blast of air is shot out and slicing through all of the clones. The dust clears and she lands on the floor where the clones once were.)

Next!!!

Wraith: Impressive............

(Seanri starts to feel the air around her starts to become thick)

But not good enough......................INFINITY!!!!!!!!

(The ground around her turns black and slowly she starts to sink into it)

What's wrong kitty cat............can't get out?

(She tries to jump out but the darkness refuses to release her)

Its such a shame...........we were just having fun too

(Seanri then started to feel the air around start to tighten even more and each breath became harder to take than the last)

I do hope you can get out kitty.............but I doubt it

(His voice seamed to start fading into the distance)

Seanri: Got to get out of this!!! (She gets deeper and deeper into the darkness)

THINK!!!!! (She was soon then engulfed in the darkness)

*Damn it, there's got to be some light into- Wait... that's it*

(After much thought, she closes her eyes and calmly breathes, then a small aurora surrounds her that soon became large and bright that enveloped the darkness. soon 4 large wings come out of her back and with one push, she let the energy fly out.)

Divinity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The large light took over the darkness destroying it. She then flies in the air looking for Wraith.)

Now your gonna get it! (She then Dives straight towards him)

Wraith: huh????

(He turns around to see Seanri, flying straight at him.)

I'm so glad you didn't get eaten kitty..............

(He holds his hand out and whispers ancient words)

Because now I get to finish you off myself

(The darkness appears beneath him and out of it rises a massive dark battle axe which he grabs and swings at Seanri as she reaches him)

Poor kitty.........

(She misses him by inches but his attack manages to cut off one of her wings and causes her to crash into a nearby building)

You fall down and go boom...........HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Seanri: (gets out of the rubble, then a small rock hits her head.)

Ow. (She looks over to where Wraith was.)

*Glad he's taking me seriously*

(She then painfully retracts her wings, feeling the sting from losing one of her four wings. she then unties the straps of the blades from one another and starts unwinding them to make them longer. she then throws them to straight at Wraith. he dodges them, both landing on the wall. he laughs. but didn't notice the tug she was pulling from the straps, bring the wall down. after the collapse she once again pulled the straps, bringing the blades back to her hands.)

Sorry, but this kitty got claws.

Wraith: (the ground begins to rumble and then he explodes from the rubble. He coughs)

Oh my kitty.....................that was very naughty of you (He begins to laugh again like he does)

But just look what you've done? (He dusts himself off a bit)

Now I have to get this dry-cleaned again...but first (whipping the massive axe on his shoulder he raises his free hand up towards the sky and a dark aura begins to swirl around it)

Oh, and this?............don't worry about it..........yet

(The dark aura grows in size and is then fired off into the heavens) ..................now, with that done................LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!

(He charges at her with the axe still on his shoulder moving at such speed that it tears up the earth as he goes)

Seanri: (she sees Wraith going straight at her) *Crap!!! *

(She dodges the attack. but as the smoke clears, she sees that he wasn't there. She looks around.)

*Where did he-*

(Her thoughts were interrupted; when she sees the axe swing right at her. she blocks it with both her blades.)

Wraith: well, well kitty...looks like you do have some skill

(She sees that he is still only using one hand to hold the axe)

But I'm afraid you've made a mistakes by blocking my attack...

(He starts to apply more force to the axe and begins to push Seanri back slightly)

I'm only using half my strength and I'm already pushing you back...

(The axe begins to spark as he continues to apply more and more force to it causing her arms to strain trying to keep him at bay)

And that means my other hand is free to do this...

(Green energy begins to flow around his left hand)

Seanri: *shit, now what?! * (Sees the green energy get at full power and aimed at her at close range. it fires)

*I hope this works! * Turtle!!!!!! (The energy was shot while at the same time a large Turtle shell-like shield appears around her and ultimately blocks the energy and had her shooter pushed away by a few yards away, with him landing on his feat. she was safe, but a small burn mark was etched at her shoulder.)

*That... was to close* (she lowers the shield and brought her self back to a stand. she grabbed the straps of the blades at each of her sides and spun them once again and she starts to run straight to Wraith.)

Wraith: not bad kitty............

(He raises the axe and rests it once again on his shoulder)

but it seems you still got hurt I see.......

(Smiling as she gets closer, he brings the axe down upon the earth causing a massive tremors that causes the dust in the area to blanket the field and slow you down as you try to maintain your balance and sense of direction)

............................

............................

............................

(As the dust dies down you see that in the confusion he has moved to a slightly elevated position some distance away whispering something)

............................

............................

............................

(Seanri then starts to feel a sense of dread for some unknown reason)

Seanri: (seeing some of the tremors heading her way, with the earth splitting, stops in her tracks, then jumps away. once it cleared she soon hides in the rubble. soon feels the sting on her shoulder.)

*Great, just what I needed. *

(Whispers) Healing Halo.

(A small glow soon appears on her damaged shoulder, and slowly healed the injury, till it was gone. she then got out of her hiding place but finds nothing)

*Something doesn't feel right*[/quote]

Wraith: (He jabs his axe into the earth and raises both his hands towards the sky and closes his eyes)

I'm sorry kitty................but I have no more time to play with you

(The sky begins to darkens and soon it is all but covered in a swirling dark vortex)

You remember that dark energy I shot off a while ago?.........well it's had plenty of time to grow

(Seanri can hear lighting and something else as the dark mass grows and grows in size)

Now let us end this.................SHIMMERING RAIN!!!!!!!!!

(The dark cloud begins to light up as his says those words and soon thousands of violet colored energy blasts begin to rain out of the dark cloud onto the field destroying everything they touch in a terrifying display of power)

Seanri: (she sees the light energy come down and bringing destruction)  
*I guess its time to use it. *  
(As the lights get closer and closer, a strong breeze begins to swirl around the girl. it soon formed into a twister that grew larger and larger and blocked the deadly rain and shot to the sky. and in the center the girl Brings out her wings fully out and soon flies up in a spiral form, taking the twister with her. It soon disappears into the dark clouds. The rain stops all of a sudden. Then, beams of pure light shoots out of the clouds and out comes the twister in the form of a large Chinese Dragon with four large angel wings. It calls out a mighty roar that shook everything, even the air it self. The wind becomes more violent to the point that seemed like a storm. On top of the dragons head was the girl.)  
Your right Wraith, Time to settle this once and for all!!!  
(The dragon opens its mouth and a large violent Ball of air was moving at in credible speed, that soon lightning came out, forming into a ball of lightning and air.)  
NOW, Lightning Gail!!!!!!!!!!  
(The attack is launched, and aimed straight towards Wraith and it soon strike the earth, destroying everything within a 20 miles radius, slicing, and eradicating everything in site.) When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large 20 miles crater that seemed 50 feet deep.)  
*Did I do it? *

To be continued… _A/N: Well what do you think? I know it's a bit confusing but I set so that you would see how one counts the other. I hope you review and no flames._


	2. New enemy

A/N: ok here is part two. Was Seanri able to defeat Wraith? Lets find out. Oh and I've done some improvements so that nobody would get confuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Gaia.

The spat between dark and light

Part: 2

(As the smoke cleared a single pillar of earth remained standing in the destruction and standing on that last remaining pillar on top of that was Wraith. dark energy seemed to steam off him as blood ran down his face and arms)

Wraith:...............now that was uncalled for................. (He says while breathing heavily. Then he looks down at his axe but it was almost completely destroyed in the blast)

Wraith: You're really trying to piss me off now. Aren't you?...........

(The dark energy begins to flow around him building up speed and starts to tense up)

Wraith: DAMN YOU GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The darkness seems to bursts out of his very soul as he begins to throw super charged dark energy orbs in Seanri's general direction)

Wraith: EXITUS ACTA PROBAT OBLIVION!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The orbs all stop in place simply hovering all around her and the dragon...then suddenly ripples begin to form on their surface before pure energy erupts from their core tearing into the dragons flesh ripping it apart)

Wraith: ETERNAL OBLIVION!!!!!!!!!!

(The orbs cease their energy attack and all converge on Seanri and what was left of the dragon and all detonate with such force that time stands still for a few seconds before continuing again and at the same time causing the very earth to shatter as the ground beneath her is thrown apart my massive earthquakes and lava begins to fill the chasm that was left by her last attack)

.....................

.....................

.....................

Seanri: (while falling she stabs at the wall of the earth and stops her fall. two of her wings were totally destroyed leaving the remaining two left. blood is trickling down her face and arms.)

*Damn, that really hurt. *

(With some of her strength, she climbs up the wall and finally reaches the top. while lying down she looks at her wings and arms, all filled with deep cuts)

*Note to self, don't piss him off, next time just stab him at the back. *

Seanri: Diagnose.

(A small glow appears on the deep gashes and soon the bleeding stops. after healing she stands up and looks around.)

Seanri: Now where is he?

Wraith: He appears in the distance limping from side to side. A trail of blood follows his every move...)

..................

.................

................

(He continues to advance on Seanri at a slow but steady pace. its obvious that he is badly hurt but he shows no sign of stopping)

Seanri: (she faces him)  
You know, if you don't heal yourself your going to end up collapsing on the ground.

Wraith: (he continues to advance in a lumbering fashion ignoring her)

........................ 24

....................... 23

...................... 22

..................... 21

.................... 20

(The blood almost completely covers his face and the trail that is being left behind continues to grow with every step)

.................. 18

................. 17

................ 16

............... 15

.............. 14

(She catches a glimpse of his now crimson colored eye as he continues his slow advance and she can clearly see that something is very wrong with him)

Seanri: Wraith? (Walks up to him)

Seanri: You ok?

Wraith: (he stops and just stands there breathing heavily as the blood continues to flow like water from his body)

............. 13

............ 12

........... 11

.......... 10

......... 9

(He stares over her with his one blood covered eye, almost like he doesn't even know she's there)

Seanri: ok Wraith, you're seriously freaking me out. And you seriously need to do something about the wound, other wise your gonna bleed to death.

(He still doesn't speak.)

Seanri: Wraith!

Wraith: (he seems to finally take notice of Seanri and stares down at her with his one bloodied eye)

............ 12

........... 11

.......... 10

......... 9

........ 8

(She can see in his eye that something is happening within him...)

....... 7

...... 6

..... 5

.... 4

... 3

(His wounded arm begins to shake and his eye slowly begins to change as darkness begins to creep into it)

Seanri: Wraith?

(Slowly starts to walk back)

*Something's wrong here*

Wraith: (his breathing becomes quicker and quicker and his arm shakes violently as the darkness finally completely consumes his eye)

.. 2

. 1

(He covers his face as he lets out a deafening cry...the blood began to turn black as it fell to the ground. then all become silent again)

Wraith: yo............y..........you...sho.... shoul...should.........s...start...........to.........to...RUN!!!!!!!!!!

(The darkness then burst forth from his body throwing her back hundreds of feet and turning the area around him to ash)

Seanri: *shit*  
(she opens up her wings and fly at incredible speed, away from Wraith, the darkness right behind her.)

Wraith: (the darkness covers a 50 kilometer radius before pulling back to where it came from)

.....................

.....................

.....................

Wraith: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(as the last of the darkness returns Wraith lets out a demonic scream that resonates for miles before falling to his knees in utter silence)

Seanri: (Still in the air, she flies down to where Wraith is.)

Seanri: Wraith, your ok now? No tantrum?

Wraith: hahahaha............hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!

(His laugher becomes more and more intense and his voice slowly starts to change with it before he suddenly looks up at her with pitch black eyes)

Wraith: oh my...........your nothing but a child.........hehehehe...it looks like Wraith has finally slipped up after all these decades....... and to a little girl as well...........what sweet irony.........HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(He stands up and a visible dark aura surrounds him........ his voice and personality now that of someone (or something) else)

Wraith: ahhhhhh....................(he takes a deep breath) its so good to breath the sweet air again...............you have no idea how long that fool has kept me locked within him restraining my powers..........WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The darkness erupts from him again but hardly explodes like the last time seeing as he manages to compose himself)

Wraith: ahem....... I am sorry......I forget that none of that matters now....I am once again free to roam the land as I see fit...............and I have you to thank for that......

(he smiles at Seanri but she can feel his hatred and evil without even trying)

Seanri: *what the hell is going on?!*

Seanri: Who or what are you?! What happened to Wraith?!

(He laughs at her, and then she soon gets her blades and runs towards him.)

Seanri: You Bring Him Back Now!!!!

Wraith: (he does nothing to avoid Herr attack and only laughs as she manage to stab him with both blades in the chest) and here I was trying to be nice since you helped me out, and all...

(Grabbing Seanri by the throat and lifts her up easily off her feet)

Wraith: your asking about that worthless dog that dared to keep me prisoner?

(He smiles a very cocky smile)

Wraith: he is still here...in spirit..............for now...but soon I will consume that just like I consumed his mind and body............HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(He bursts out laughing before throwing you to the ground without much effort on his part)

Wraith: and since you were the one who pushed him to his limits like that it also means that you were the one who gave me a chance to free myself from his control............so you are the one to blame for my return.......... (Rubbing his chin in a very creepy manner his eyes begin to turn from black to blood red)

Wraith: you see child, I once ruled the dark lands of Caladon......long forgotten in modern history......all who opposed me died...........men, woman , children, dragons, demons, even hell itself feared me.......but shortly after laying waste to yet another worthless city a single soldier stood against me.........I must say it amused me greatly to see a worthless soldier with nothing but a broken blade try to stand against me.......... I took great joy in toying with him.........no matter how hard he tried he could not even get near me..............but he showed no fear...he only had a look of revenge etched on his face..............this was interesting at the time since people like him were few and far in-between.........I then offered him a choice...he could join my army...or he could die a slow painful death............oddly enough he chose to live as a soldier in my ranks..........but I was deceived...........as I gave him my hand to help him up he stabbed me with the blade......I was caught unaware by this and could do nothing to prevent myself being swallowed up by this fools pure soul............ (He takes a deep breath.... pure hatred running though his veins)

Wraith: he destroyed my armies and my kingdom with my own power..................but for doing so he paid the ultimate price..........the darkness became a part of him............a part of his soul..............and so he became immortal to time..........for countless millenniums I have been powerless as he used my powers at his own discretion................ (He turns and smiles at her)

Wraith: but you pushed him too far.............he used too much, and that gave me an opening to escape...so once again I thank you child........... (He pulls out your blades and throws them at your feet)

Wraith: now I may rebuild my empire..........one city at a time..........and as thanks for freeing me I will allow you to live long enough to see the end of the world as you know it...

(He turns away from her and begins walking)

Seanri: Grrrr, Strike!!! (A lightning bolt shoots out at Wraith's feet, stopping his tracks, he turns around to face her. She stands up, and as she stood the air around started to become thick and heavy.)

Seanri: If you think that I'm Just going to sit around and watch you take over, than you really are a fool. (The wind starts to pick up and become more and more violent every second)

Seanri: I don't know if I'm Strong enough to beat you, but I will, till there is nothing left!!! (As the wind gets more violent, a strange sense of electricity was in the air, and soon lightning was at her fingertips, and finally it was wrapped around her with the wind as well.)

Seanri: And I will Force you to give Me Back My Friend!!!!!!! (She charges right at him.)

To be continue…

Wow!!! Didn't see that one coming did you? So what will happen next? Will Seanri be able to go head to head against this Deamon Lord of Hell?! And what about Wraith, will he get back control? We will see next time!!! Oh and please review!!!


	3. Final Battle

A/N: New chapter!!! Sorry that I haven't updated Twilight x yet. I'm sort of having a writer's block on it. But don't worry I'll have a new chapter that is going to be good and long. So anyways last time, Wraith starts to change and hello and behold it was an evil demon overlord that had a spat with him a few eras back. Seanri, who brought him out in the first place, is trying to defeat the demon lord. Will she win? Will she loose? Lets watch!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gaia or these characters.

Part: 3

Wraith: oh my..........will you look at that

(He seems very amused by Seanri's show of force)

Wraith: how precious..............

(He bursts out laughing before cracking his knuckles)

Wraith: give back your friend?..............but from what I saw it looked like you were trying to destroy him...and you almost succeeded too...(he folds his arms and just stares at her for awhile)

Wraith: but if you wish to die so badly then so be it............ (His begins to move forward towards her unaffected by the swirling vortex)

Wraith: but since you did free me I suppose I should thank you by making it a quick painless death... (The darkness that surrounds him begins to grow darker and darker as he nears her)

Seanri: Shut Up!! We were just having a fight that he started when he made fun of me and I told him to lay off. (As she gets close, a light glow appears to surround her.)

Seanri: Divinity: Heavens Guardian!!! (The Light soon engulfs her and her wings once again grew out to 3 pairs instead of two. The wind around her became her cloak and the electricity sparked up as well as she charges at him.)

Seanri: Take this!!! (She brings her blades out and she strikes.)

Wraith: (he doesn't make any effort to defend himself as her blades pierce his heart) and here I thought you would of learned from the last time you tried that...

(Even though her holy aura is powerful and she managed to pierce his heart, he and his dark aura seem unaffected)

Wraith: at least you chose my heart this time.........a fatal wound for most beings... (In an instant he has her once again by the throat and lifts her easily.... her holy aura burning his hands but he shows no pain at all)

Wraith: but unfortunately I am not like most beings...I have been shot, stabbed, exorcised, frozen, decapitated, crucified and burned at the stake..............but yet I still live......... (He brings Seanri near his face and licks her cheek before holding her with a outstretched arm)

Wraith: so you think some puny daggers and a holy aura is ENOUGH TO STOP ME!!!!!!!!!! (He places his other hand a few inches from her chest and energy begins to build between his hand and her chest)

Wraith: DISIDIA!!!!!!! (The small amount of energy explodes throwing Seanri and her blades back through a few boulders before she comes to a stop a couple of hundred feet away.........he smiles as he licks his badly burned hand and begins to walk towards her)

Seanri *ouch* (she looks down to see a burned mark on her chest.)

Seanri: Healing halo. (A small glow appears on her chest and slowly heals. after it was finished, she picks herself up off the floor, on all fours. as she looks up she sees him march forward.)

Wraith: (he stops when he sees her healing herself) now that must be a very handy technique to have...I sadly don't possess such ability. (Holding out both of his hands and energy begins to build up around them)

Wraith: but I wonder just how much damage it can repair... (He brings his hands together and the energy they were gathering merges together into a massive ball of pure energy)

Wraith: lets find out shall we?

(The smile on his face grows as he releases the energy towards her)

Seanri: *oh no you don't! *

Seanri: Turtle!!! (The second the attack fires, a large turtle like shield appeared around her, protecting her from the blast. the shield disappears, showing that she's completely fine.)

Wraith: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............now will you look at that

(He folds his arms)

Wraith: very impressive child...

(His eyes glow red as his hand begins to vibrate)

Wraith: but I wonder if it can protect you from this...

(He smashes his hand into the ground causing the ground to split right up to where Seanri was and volleys of spikes smash through the crack in the earth)

Seanri: You've got to be kidding be.

(She grabs the straps of her blades and spins them at high speed. at the same time the air started to move and become violent and circled around her.)

Seanri: Dervish!!! (The wind spread out and as it expands, the air started to slice and dice the spikes that were heading towards her. and soon hits to where Wraith is.)

Seanri: *gotcha! *

(There is nothing but silence for a moment but then a massive ball of dark energy is shot out into the sky)

Wraith: Now that was very impressive...

(The dust clears and she can see that her attack has done a lot of damage to his body with shirt and jacket torn and blood dripping from almost every part but he doesn't seem to even realize it)

Wraith: but futile nonetheless...........but you seem to be attacking with such perseverance.............you must miss your friend a lot..........

(He starts to laugh out loud)

Wraith: and that is why I have decided to use one of his weak techniques...

(The sky turns black as a vortex of dark energy consumes it)

Wraith: now what was its name again?....................oh yes. SHIMERING RAIN!!!!!!!!!!

(Thousands of purple droplets erupt from the vortex simply demolishing the battlefield wherever they land)

Seanri: *great. Deja vu. *

(She grabs her twin blades and stretches them outward.)

Seanri: Not this time demon. I have a new trick up my sleeve!

(The air swirls around but not around her. it engulfs her weapons, as if she was holding a tornado in her hands.)

Seanri: Don't forget, I can control air. And the more I use it to pick up speed...

(The air and wind continues move faster, until it started to change. Electricity started to spark out and form around her and her blades till the changed into something else.)

Seanri: ...The more control I have on another element!!!

(The electricity increased and her weapon changed to a long whip that seemed to hold strong energy. she then grabs the hilt and the electricity calms.)

Seanri: Awakened: Lightning lash!!!!

(Then in a millisecond, the static forms right out of her, Creating lightning to form from the sky, creating a roaring sound that shake even the heavens.)

Seanri: STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!

(As the rain gets close, she moves the whip outward and spins and along the tip as it goes horizontally through the air, Lightning started to form and go out, with it splitting into smaller thin forms that strike on each drop of rain, destroying it in its path. when the rain all cleared out, the remaining static formed together into a large lightning bolt.)

Seanri: Take this, Lightning Lance!!!! (The lightning moves straightforward towards Wraith and as it strike it created a large explosion of static and electricity that scattered for miles.)

Seanri: *he's finished. * Hey Wraith, Your back to your old self?!

(There is silence for a moment and then)

Wraith: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(Laughter erupts from the smoking crater)

Wraith: that was very impressive my dear..........but you aren't the only one who can defend themselves with a shell...

(As the smoke and dust clears something begins to appear)

Wraith: of course mine is a little different from yours

(Electricity continues to sparks around a massive figure completely covered in a Demonic suit of armor wielding and massive broadsword)

Wraith: it feels so good to once again wear this armor and wield this blade...

(He lifts the massive sword and lays it over his shoulder just like Wraith used to do; he then looks directly at Seanri)

Wraith: this has been very amusing so far.........so I will give you one last chance...

(He lifts the sword and points it at her)

Wraith: lay down your weapons...............or I shall crush you.

(Glaring, she gathers her energy together.)

Seanri: Sorry, But I'm not going to give up until you give me back Wraith.

(She has her whip ready and fully charged.)

Seanri: Even if I have nothing left, ill still fight you!!!

(The energy and static keeps building up and grew at mass till it covered her whole body, making everything bright and clear.)

Seanri: Second awakening: Lightning blade!!!! (The whip then moved and brought it together to create this long-Claymore sword. she stands in a fighting position.)

Seanri: So bring it on!!!!

(His eyes glow red through the helmet as he raises the massive blade towards the sky)

Wraith: as you wish...

(The blade begins to vibrate at an incredible rate and an ominous red glow begins to form around it)

Wraith: BLOOD STRIKE!!!!!

(He brings the sword down upon the earth with such force that an earthquake levels a good portion of Japan and a massive visible wave of force erupts heading towards her at high speed)

Seanri: *s**t! *

(She puts her blade up in the air and it gathers all her static energy creating a large electric ball that surrounds her. the strong wave gets closer.)

Seanri: Reject!!! (The static sphere bursts out at a forward movement against the wave, and the moment they collide, a large wave goes through that it split the earth dividing it in two.)

Seanri: A wave of force? Are you getting desperate you... demon... thingy...?

(However, as the dust settles, Seanri looks around, but doesn't see him anywhere.)

Seanri: *Where did he go? *

(She catches something on her right eye, and was able to block him.)

Wraith: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..........not bad at all

(She can hear the cockiness in his voice and can also tell that he is smiling)

Wraith: one thing I did pick up from my old friend Wraith was..........

(Seanri see something behind Wraith)

Wraith: the use of copies..........

(There are at least 10 copies surrounding her)

Wraith: but unlike his, mine closer to the real thing...

(They all lift their blades, eyes glowing red and charge at her.)

(As they slowly begin to charge, Wraith notices something in Seanri's face. she was smiling. she looks up at him with a determined look.)

Seanri: That's what I was hoping you'd do!!!

(The electricity flowing around her went downward to the floor and spread out to the ten clones. they automatically stop and put their swords down and went down to a bow.)

Seanri: Electrical pulses run through your clones and I control electricity now.

(She takes a step back long enough for her to dodge the broadsword and enough time to have her sword turned back into a whip. it circles around Wraith's body, almost constricted. the hilt the went down to the ground, holding him in place. he tries to cut the whip with his broadsword but it had no effect.)

Seanri: Don't bother. It's made out of pure energy, which can't be created or destroyed.

(She steps a few feet back and turns around to see the clones.)

Seanri: Clones!!!

(Their heads went up simultaneously and answered her back. she points at Wraith.)

Seanri: Change and Attack!!!

(They all stood at the same time and a pure light glow soon was wrapped around them till it became a blinding light that surrounded them forming almost like a Halo. when the light dimmed they had changed. all there armor was turned from gray to pure gold, and all had Large pairs of white wings. there weapons also changed as well, from dark broadswords to pure white laced with gold claymores. Seanri had something else on her hand. a white Rapier laced with gold and at the handle was white gold with two doves on it. she takes one look at Wraith.)

Seanri: Now you're finished!!! Final Attack. Divinity: Heavens Piercing Beam!!!!

(She plunges her blade down, the clones doing the same thing. light broke from the clouds and shined down on Wraith.)

Seanri: FIRE!!!!!!

(A golden light beam rains down on Wraith. the demon screams in pain and anguish. the armor and sword was completely destroyed, and as he screamed a dark shadow was oozing out of him, forming into the demons true form. the beam intensifies and the shadow kept wailing till it was completely obliterated.)

Seanri: *its over. *

(The beam fades away and wraith collapses to the floor. the clones disappear as well. Seanri was back to her normal form. She walks over to where Wraith was and releases him from the whip.)

Seanri: Hey Wraith, you ok?

(Wraith slowly gets to his feet)

Wraith: .............ouch.................you didn't have to hit me so damn hard you know

(He tries to stretch but it hurts just to damn much)

Wraith: well I suppose I should thank you .................but seeing as you pretty much kicked the crap out of me I wont...

(Holding his ribs he looks her in the eye. He sees her glaring)

Wraith: now don't give me that look...(She crosses her arms. He sighs)

Wraith: oh alright fine...thank you for saving my eternal soul.........but just so you know I could of taken him

(He smiles then gives her a kiss on the cheek. She gasps and blushes.)

Wraith: well, see you around kitty cat.

(Turning around he begins to walk off into the distance looking for a place that serves waffles. After the shock she turns around.)

Seanri: Wraith!

(He cuts her off with a hand in the air and keeps walking. She smiles.)

Seanri: *I'm glad you didn't die* (She turns around and walks away.)

The End.

And that's the end. Well for now at least. Oh and a new chapter for twi-x should be up soon. Oh and please review.


End file.
